Break The Ice
by mysticahime
Summary: Sudah lewat dua kali musim semi aku bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Musim semi ini adalah kali ketiga sekaligus tahun peneguhan kami, akhir dari kesepakatan, dan juga suatu awal yang baru—perjalanan dan perpisahan—apapun itu. -SasuSaku fict for fanday- RnR!
1. 01 The Breaker

Holaaaaaa ~~

mysticahime kembali menyuguhkan fict double chap SasuSaku!!!

dalam SasuSaku fanday ini, mysticahime mengeluarkan fict gaje nana bal khusus bang Sasu en mbak Saku!!

ENJOY

~*=+=*~

Author :

Mysticahime

Fandom :

Naruto

Pairing :

Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Rating :

T

Genre :

Romance

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning :

AU, gaje, abal, OOC *mungkin*, lebay, miss typo, salah kata, deskrip yang aneh, durasi waktu yg berubah", dan sebagainya…

A/N :

Fict SasuSaku ini saya persembahkan untuk merayakan SasuSaku FanDay. Thanks so much buat AkinaYuki Nyo yang udah ngingetin saya…

Saya berusaha buat bikin fict yang ga abal =~=

Hahahaha…

~_~_~_~_~_~

mysticahime™

~_~_~_~_~_~

BREAK THE ICE

~_~_~_~_~_~

**01. The Breaker**

: : Sakura P.O.V : :

Sudah lewat dua kali musim semi aku bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Musim semi ini adalah kali ketiga sekaligus tahun peneguhan kami, akhir dari kesepakatan, dan juga suatu awal yang baru—perjalanan dan perpisahan—apapun itu.

Pertama kali aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu sore bersalju pada musim dingin. Ia tampak diam dan dingin, seperti salju yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berdiri dalam balutan mantol tebal dan celana panjang berwarna biru gelap, menengadahkan tangannya yang terbungkus dalam rajutan benang wol putih-biru yang dengan sempurna mengikuti lekuk tanganya, seolah menerima keping-keping putih salju yang tercurah dalam rima yang seirama, perlahan-lahan jatuh menimpa kesatuan benang wol itu. Kepalanya setengah mendongak, membiarkan rambut emo hitamnya terjuntai lunglai, sebagian kecil dihiasi oleh kepingan-kepingan salju. Matanya terpejam, seolah menikmati sensasi rasa dingin yang merayapi kulitnya. Sesekali hembusan uap yang memiliki warna putih yang berbeda dari warna putih salju keluar dari bibirnya. Dalam penglihatanku, ia adalah makhluk paling sempurna di dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arahku yang tengah terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Mata onyxnya dengan tajam menghujam bola mataku. Ada jeda sesaat ketika kami bertatap-tatapan, seolah detik-detik sengaja berhenti bergerak di sekitar kami. Kami terdiam saling menatap.

"Kau... Uchiha Sasuke..." Lamat-lamat aku mengucapkan namanya. Nama yang aneh, tapi aku menyukai saat-saat aku menyebut namanya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, poni hitamnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya, tapi bisa kulihat ia memejamkan matanya lagi, dan... tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku mantolnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku bertemu dengannya untuk kali kedua saat musim semi, musim semi pertama bagi kami berdua—mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut musim semi pertama bersamanya bagiku. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mengajakku bicara.

"Haruno Sakura..." Caranya menyebut namaku sedikit aneh, tapi aku menyukai caranya mengatakan namaku.

"Ada apa... Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ia menatap mataku dengan mata onyxnya. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Bisa kan?"

Angin musim semi berhembus kencang dan mengibar-ibarkan rambut pink-ku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di bagian belakang kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati hanami. Helaian kelopak sakura melayang-layang seperti salju.

"Tentu. Dan panggil aku Sakura," jawabku setelah pulih dari rasa shock. Sasuke hanya terdiam, lama sekali. Beberapa waktu kemudian baru kusadari bahwa ia bukan tipe manusia cerewet sepertiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku sambil berusah menatap matanya, tapi bola mata onyx itu tidak mau balas menatap mataku.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting." Tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan kanannya, tepat di bagian bawah lengan pendek kemeja biru mudanya. Ia masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kugembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya dengan kesal. "Hei, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu namaku dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Tapi, paling tidak, bila kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tataplah matanya!"

Mata onyx itu bergerak sedikit, dan akhirnya bertumbukan dengan mataku. "Baiklah... Ada... yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Lalu ia mendesah dan menghembuskan nafas dari hidungnya.

Tanpa sadar jantungku mulai berpacu pada ritme yang lebih memburu daripada sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dan hali itu membuatku... penasaran.

"Sejak musim dingin itu—sejak pertama kali kau menyebut namaku... aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Gejolak yang mendorongku untuk mencari tahu siapa dirimu, segala sesuatu tentangmu..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, membuatku berdebar-debar. "... aku ingin mengenalmu."

"Kau sudah mengenalku..." Kata-kataku disambut oleh gelengan kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku belum mengenalmu selama ini. Aku hanya mencoba _mencari tahu_."

"Apalagi aku." Aku mendengus, memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket oranye yang melindungiku dari angin musim semi yang masih terasa dingin.

"Hmm..." Ia menggumam. "Aku ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman, Haruno Sakura. Bisakah?"

Rasanya jantungku mau melompat mendengar kata-kata yang diungkapkan Sasuke. 'Lebih dari sekadar teman'...

"Begini saja." Aku membuat keputusan. "Kita belum saling mengenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita jalani hubungan 'lebih dari sekadar teman' ini selama dua kali musim dingin? Dan pada musim dingin selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu lagi dan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan kita, membandingkannya setelah kita... sling mengenal. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..." Ia setuju.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya di seberang telepon.

"Buruk." jawabku sambil meluruskan kedua kakiku di atas tatami. "Ke mana saja kua? Sudah seminggu kau tak menghubungiku."

"Maaf, maaf. Seminggu ini aku sibuk sekali. Minggu depan ada perayaan ulang tahun Uchiha Max Corporation. Aku sebagai wakil direktur harus terlibat dalam banyak hal, maaf."

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha merekam intonasinya dalam alam bawah sadarku. Seminggu tanpa suaranya membuatku gila. Mungkin bila setahun tanpa mendengar suaranya itu, aku bisa mati.

"Sakura?" Ia memecah lamunanku.

"Ya..."

Sasuke terdengar menarik nafasnya, lalu berbisik lirih. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Kata-katanya mendorong otot-otot ynag merangkai pipiku untuk berkontraksi, membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Sasuke..." Aku balas berbisik. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu...

~_~_~_~_~_~

Pertengahan musim panas...

Udara panas yang menyengat rasanya hanya berputar-putar di sekitarku, membuatku merasa gerah. Tampaknya memang hanya aku yang merasakan endapan udara panas di Jepang ini. Gadis-gadis seusiaku seperti Hinata, Ino, maupun Tenten tampaknya selalu merasa berada di musim semi dengan adanya Naruto, Sai, dan Neji di sebelah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi disibukkan oleh kegiatan dari Uchiha Max Corporation yang berlokasi di New Zealand, kalau tidak salah ada peresmian pabrik baru di sana, dan selaku wakil direktur, Sasuke harus menemani ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, sang direktur, untuk meresmikan pabrik itu.

Sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke membiarkanku sendiri.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Bayangan yang berada di depanku ini adalah refleksi diriku. Mata berwarna hijau emerald, hidung mungil, bibir tipis, kulit putih, rambut merah jambu... Mataku memancarkan sorot mata yang tegas, kuat, pemberani...

Secara luar, diriku menampilkan sosok gadis yang kuat, tak perlu dilindungi, bisa bertahan melawan kesepian...

Itu semua topeng. Tipuan. Ilusi. Hanya kepura-puraan yang selalu kutampilkan bila bersama Sasuke. Agar ia tidak khawatir. Agar ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Agar ia tidak merasa tertekan. Agar ia bisa tenang...

Tapi sekuat-kuatnya aku, aku pun bisa rapuh. Apalagi bila kekuatanku itu hanya merupakan sebuah lapisan imitasi. Barang imitasi bisa rusak, kan? Bahkan barang asli pun bisa hancur berkeping-keping...

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Halo, Sasuke..." Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Aku tahu ia sedang sibuk. Aku tahu pasti ia sedang memerlukan konsentrasi penuh. Apa aku egois bila aku ingin mendengar suaranya selama beberapa menit saja?

"Sakura... maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Klienku akan datang beberapa menit lagi, dan aku..."

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa kesepiannya aku?!!" jeritku. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Aku merindukannya! Apa ia tidak bisa mengerti hal itu?

"Sakura, aku..."

"Aku sudah bersabar selama berbulan-bulan—SATU TAHUN!!—menunggumu pergi ke sana-ke mari mengurus perusahaanmu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli???" Aku menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Siapakah aku, bagimu?"

"Sakura, kau adalah..." Ia berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuatku menunggu.

"Lanjutkan, Uchiha Sasuke." Aku memohon. "Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya."

"Maaf Sakura, lain waktu saja..."

"Sasuke!!! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini??" Pita suaraku mengeluarkan teriakan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia terlanjur memutuskan saluran telepon. Dan lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Berminggu-minggu ia tak menghubungiku. Apa ia marah? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah?

Mataku bergerak melirik kalender. Tanggal perjanjian kami tinggal enam minggu lagi. Akankah ia melupakan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku? Ataukah dia tidak akan datang?

Yang pasti aku akan datang, menunggunya...

~_~_~_~_~_~

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_Not a big big thing_

_When you leave me_

_But I do do feel_

_That I do do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much_

_I can see the first leaf falling_

_It's all yellow and nice_

_It's so very cold outside_

_Like the way I'm feeling inside_

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_Not a big big thing_

_When you leave me_

_But I do do feel_

_That I do do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much_

_Outside is now raining_

_And tears are falling from my eyes_

_Why did it next to happen_

_Why did it all next to end_

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_Not a big big thing_

_When you leave me_

_But I do do feel_

_That I do do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much_

_I have your arms around me_

_Warm like fire_

_But when I open my eyes_

_You're gone_

_I'm a big big girl_

_In a big big world_

_Not a big big thing_

_When you leave me_

_But I do do feel_

_That I do do will_

_Miss you much_

_Miss you much_

~_~_~_~_~_~

Tanggal perjanjian kami...

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi, tepat di tengah-tengah taman putih yang dihiasi oleh partikel-partikel seputih awan ini. Masih ada setengah jam sampai waktu perjanjian kami, tepat di taman saat pertama kali kami berjumpa dan mengikat perjanjian ini. Apa ia akan ingat? Apa ia akan datang? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mau datang? Meskipun ia datang, bagaimana bila ia tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan kami?

Kugenggam kedua tanganku erat-erat, berusaha saling menghangatkan. Sudah berapa lama tangan-tangan ini sendirian? Sudah berapa lama tidak ada sepasang tangan lain yang menghangatkannya?

Tuhan, apakah aku miliknya?

╚[to be continued]╗

Nyoooooooooooooooo~~

xDDDD

supergajefict from mysticahime again !!

fict ini spesial but SasuSaku fanday !!

lanjutannya bakal di-post secepet mungkin, tentunya setelah reader" sekalian bersedia review ~~

xDDDD

xoxo

-mysticahime-


	2. 02 The Ice

Lanjutan fict yang kemaren =PP

Masih memperingati SasuSaku FanDay ~~

[kata evey charen-senpai SasuSaku Day sampe tanggal 21]

Thanks buat yg udah review ~~

[meski ga banyak]

Akhir kata : ENJOY THIS FICT !!!

**Author :**

Mysticahime

**Fandom :**

Naruto

**Pairing :**

Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

**Rating :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning :**

AU, gaje, abal, OOC *mungkin*, lebay, miss typo, salah kata, deskrip yang aneh, durasi waktu yg berubah", dan sebagainya…

**A/N :**

Fict SasuSaku ini saya persembahkan untuk merayakan SasuSaku FanDay. Thanks so much buat AkinaYuki Nyo yang udah ngingetin saya…

Saya berusaha buat bikin fict yang ga abal =~=

Hahahaha…

~_~_~_~_~_~

mysticahime™

~_~_~_~_~_~

BREAK THE ICE

~_~_~_~_~_~

**02. The Ice**

: : Sasuke P.O.V : :

_I would give up everything_

_Before I'd separate myself from you_

_After so much suffering_

_I've finally found unvarnished truth_

_I was all by myself for the longest time_

_So cold inside_

_And the hurt from the heart it would not subside_

_I felt like dying_

_Until you saved my life_

Delapan belas tahun lamanya aku berada sendirian di dunia ini. Sejak terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Tak pernah disayangi, dan tak pernah menyayangi. Aku tumbuh menjadi sesosok manusia es, berhati dingin, tak pernah mengenal sesuatu bernama 'kehangatan'. Terkecuali dari temeperatur makanan dan minuman yang disiapkan oleh para pelayanku, juga air mandi di ofuro pribadiku.

Uchiha adalah keluargaku—keluarga superkaya yang mengelola sebuah perusahaan raksasa bernama Uchiha Max Corporation yang bergerak di banyak bidang dan memiliki puluhan perusahaan cabang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, adalah pemilik sekaligus direktur perusahaan itu. Perusahaan yang memuakkan, menurutku.

Sejak lahir, aku sudah dididik oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan, karena kakakku satu-satunya, Uchiha Itachi, memilih lari dari keharusannya untuk meneruskan perusahaan, dan memilih menjadi pemain teater professional di Broadway, Hollywood. Dan tinggallah di sini aku, yang menjadi tumbal dari 'kebrutalan' kakakku, mengahabiskan kehidupan masa kecilku dengan belajar ini-itu. Anak kecil. Terlahir tanpa kasih sayang. Seumur hidupnya hanya didedikasikan pada kemajuan perusahaannya dan segala hal yang diperlukan dalam upaya menjadi penerus yang baik.

Tidak pernah ada peluk-cium dari kedua orangtua, aku juga tidak pernah merasakan keberadaan seorang 'teman'. Ketika berusia empat tahun, aku dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah elit yang dikhususkan hanya untuk anak-anak konglomerat yang mengandalkan uang, dan bukannya kecerdasan. Keluargaku memang lebih berada dari keluarga anak-anak yang lainnya, hal itulah yang membuat mereka mendekatiku dengan iming-iming uang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Uang yang kuberikan pada mereka juga bukan uangku, melainkan uang kedua orangtuaku. Orangtuaku tidak pernah pusing memikirkan uang, mereka dapat menghambur-hamburkannya semudah membuang ludah, dan menghasilkan banyak uang seperti bernafas. Dengan mudah mereka dapat memberiku mobil-mobil _sport_ mewah tipe terbaru, berdigit-digit angka sebagai uang jajanku ke dalam rekening bank-ku, liburan ke manapun aku mau, dan—kalau aku mau, bermacam-macam wanita yang bisa kukencani setiap jam. Semua pelayan dan bawahanku memanggilku 'Tuan Uchiha Sasuke', menuruti setiap permintaanku. Semua orang mengenalku sebagai konglomerat.

Dan kau kira aku bahagia dengan kehidupan super seperti ini? Kau salah besar.

Aku selalu kesepian—seumur hidupku aku kesepian. Tidak ada 'warna' dalam kehidupanku. Cinta.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Hal ini dikarenakan karena para gadis murahan di sekolahku yang mendekatiku demi uang, benar-benar membuatku risih. Tak tahan, aku mengambil sistem akselerasi dan lulus sebelum aku berusia tujuh belas, lalu aku mengambil alih jabatan 'wakil direktur' dan jadi ikut terlibat dalam kegiatan ini-itu. Sebenarnya ini hanya upayaku untuk mengusir rasa sepi.

Rasa sepi ini bisa membuatku gila. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba bunuh diri. Menyilet pergelangan tanganku, minum racun yang kubeli lewat perdagangan gelap, dan sebagainya, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Aku tetap hidup. Di sini. Dalam raga ini. Sebagai 'Tuan' Uchiha Sasuke.

Sore itu adalah sore cerah yang bersalju di Tokyo. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dengan perasaan enggan. Saat itu aku baru saja menyelesaikan membaca sebuah cerita anak yang menceritakan seorang gadis kecil yang meninggal karena membeku di tengah hujan salju. Dan… saat ini hujan salju juga. Mengapa aku tidak mencoba mati seperti itu saja? Mati dengan gambaran yang sempurna. Aku yang sendiri di tengah padang putih tertutup salju, mati membeku. Sempurna.

Hanya memakai mantol dan celana panjang berwarna biru gelap, aku keluar. Sejenak kupikir-pikir apa aku harus memakai sarung tangan, tapi pada akhirnya aku memakai sarung tangan rajutan benang biru-putih itu. Aku siap untuk mati.

Kakiku berjalan tak tentu arah. Dalam sekejap aku telah berada di sebuah lapangan yang putih tertutup salju. Batang-batang pohon sakura tertutup gumpalan putih hasil pengkristalan air. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya aku yang berada di tengah-tengahnya—mengepulkan uap air putih yang warna putihnya lain daripada salju. Lagi-lagi sendiri. Bahkan di saat kematian pun aku sendiri.

Kutengadahkan tanganku yang terbungkus rajutan biru-putih, menerima semua kepingan-kepingan salju yang tercurah dari langit yang biru pucat. Tanpa sadar kepalaku pun mendongak ke atas, seolah menghirup aroma salju—seolah salju adalah hal terakhir yang akan menemaniku. Nafasku mulai melambat, udara dingin mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhku, tapi anehnya, aku menyukainya.

Ada hening yang dalam selama aku memejamkan mata, menunggu detik-detik aku berpisah dari dunia ini. Nyawaku akan segera melayang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Tidak akan ada yang kehilangan, tidak akan ada yang merindukanku. Mungkin polisi akhirnya akan menemukan mayatku, dan esok hari akan tertulis besar-besaran di halaman-halaman surat kabar, bahwa wakil direktur muda Uchiha Max Corporation meninggal dunia dalam usia kedelapanbelas tahun. Para pelayat pun akan mengeluarkan tangis pura-pura, meminta kedua orangtuaku agar tabah menghadapi guncangan hidup, hanya itu. Kemudian mereka akan berlomba-lomba mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi ahli waris keluarga Uchiha. Kedua orangtuaku… mereka mungkin hanya akan kebingungan mencari penggantiku untuk menjadi penerus keluarga. Dan Itachi pasti tidak peduli, selama masih ada Broadway dalam hidupnya, ia tidak perlu apa-apa lagi…

Benar kan? Ada bagusnya juga aku mati.

Samar-samar tercium harum lembut bunga sakura. Benakku mulai berputar. Apakah bunga sakura sudah mekar? Tidak, ini masih bulan januari. Bunga sakura baru mekar pada bulan Maret. Masih ada waktu sepanjang dua bulan. Kalau begitu, ada… orang lain?

Kubuka kedua mataku dan menoleh. Kedua mata hitamku bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata emerald paling indah di dunia. Gadis berambut pink itu tengah menatapku dengan takjub. Orang yang menunggu kematian itu menakjubkan, heh?

Kami berdua bertatap-tatapan dalam suatu jeda yang aneh. Ada getaran aneh yang timbul dalam diriku. Ia seperti… seseorang yang sudah lama kucari. Gadis pink yang seperti peri, yang seolah menawarkan sesuatu dalam matanya… Seandainya sekarang bukan saatnya aku mati… Seandainya gadis itu mau berbicara sedikit…

"Kau… Uchiha Sasuke…" Ia mengucapkan namaku dengan cara yang aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Suaranya bening dan hangat. Ia membuatku merasakan keberadaanku di dunia. Aku tahu ia pasti sering mendengar tentang keluarga Uchiha—dan mungkin segan—tapi ia tidak berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia menganggapku 'Uchiha'. Ia menganggapku seperti teman sebaya, laki-laki lain tanpa gelar.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, menunduk. Dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ternyata masih ada orang yang menganggapku manusia normal. Tanpa banyak bicara aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menghapus niatku untuk bunuh diri di tengah hamparan salju. Aku tidak ingin mati lagi. Keinginanku hanya satu: menyenangkan gadis itu. Karena ia adalah orang pertama yang masih mengingatku sebagai 'manusia'.

~_~_~_~_~_~

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream_

_Somehow become reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you_

Haruno Sakura, delapan belas tahun, _single_, saat ini bekerja sebagai penulis lepas di sebuah majalah remaja di Tokyo. Tinggal sendiri dalam apartemen sewaan…

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat data yang telah kuperoleh dengan memanfaatkan jaringan luas yang kumiliki. Ia semangat hidupku satu-satunya—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kami bertemu lagi dalam festival Hanami, di tempat yang sama, taman yang dulu bersalju itu. Ia tampak berada di bagian paling belakang barisan penonton Hanami. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut jaket oranye. Ia tampak sama seperti waktu itu. Kuat. Hangat. Dan lembut.

"Haruno Sakura..." Aku menyebut namanya dengan ragu-ragu. Aroma parfumnya yang merupakan campuran wewangian sakura dan _musk_ menggelitik hidungku.

"Ada apa... Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia balas bertanya. Ternyata ia masih mengingat namaku. Tapi ada yang kurang pas dengan sebutan itu...

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Bisa kan?"

Angin musim semi berhembus kencang dan mengibar-ibarkan rambut pink-nya. Helaian kelopak sakura melayang-layang seperti salju. Warna sakura itu sewarna dengan warna rambut gadis di hadapanku. Aku menunggunya menjawab.

"Tentu. Dan panggil aku Sakura." Jawabannya membuatku lega. Oke, sekarang langsung ke inti masalahnya. Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya ya?

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Mata emeraldnya berusaha menatap mataku, namun aku terlalu gugup sehingga mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting." Jawabku singkat. Tangan kirinku mencengkeram lengan kananku, tepat di bagian bawah lengan pendek kemeja biru muda yang kukenakan. Udara ternyata masih terasa dingin. Seharusnya aku membawa jaket. Aku masih tidak berani membalas pandangannya.

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu namaku dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Tapi, paling tidak, bila kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tataplah matanya!" Suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf, mungkin ia jengkel.

Takut kemarahannya meningkat, aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menatap matanya dan mengutarakan maksudku "Baiklah... Ada... yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Lalu aku mendesah dan menghembuskan nafas dari hidung.

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari ketukan biasanya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbicara, salah satu kelemahanku. Padahal sebagai penerus keluarga Uchiha, seharusnya aku pandai mengobral kata-kata.

"Sejak musim dingin itu—sejak pertama kali kau menyebut namaku... aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Gejolak yang mendorongku untuk mencari tahu siapa dirimu, segala sesuatu tentangmu..." Aku memberi jeda sejenak. Kepalaku bergerak membentuk pose miring. "... aku ingin mengenalmu."

"Kau sudah mengenalku..." Aku menggeleng mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tidak, aku belum mengenalmu selama ini. Aku hanya mencoba _mencari tahu_."

"Apalagi aku." Ia mendengus, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket oranye yang melindunginya dari angin musim semi yang masih terasa dingin.

"Hmm..." Aku menggumam. "Aku ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman, Haruno Sakura. Bisakah?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir beberapa saat. Ekspresi berpikirnya lucu sekali.

"Begini saja." Ia membuat keputusan. "Kita belum saling mengenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita jalani hubungan 'lebih dari sekadar teman' ini selama dua kali musim dingin? Dan pada musim dingin selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu lagi dan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan kita, membandingkannya setelah kita... sling mengenal. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..." Aku setuju. Asalkan ia bahagia, apapun akan kuturuti.

~_~_~_~_~_~

_I would give you everything_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_To ensure your happiness_

_I'll cherish every part of you_

_Because without you beside me I can't survive_

_Don't wanna try_

_If you're keeping me warm each and evey night_

_I'll be all right_

_Cause I need you in my life_

Sejak hari itu, aku lebih giat dalam bekerja. Aku akan memajukan perusahaan demi Ssakura, agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang mapan dan dapat diandalkan. Tapi tekadku ini dipandang lain oleh ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku. Ia menganggap aku sangat tertarik dalam bisnisnya dan semakin melibatkanku ke dalam berbagai macam proyek dan acara, sehingga mengurangi waktuku bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Kami hanya bisa bertukar kabar dan mengobrol lewat telepon, ataupun e-mail. Dan seperti biasa, aku yang menelepon duluan, meskipun pada akhirnya ia yang memonopoli pembicaraan, sementara aku menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bukan apa-apa, aku ini memang benar-benar es, dingin, tidak hangat. Dan ia adalah pemecah esnya, yang menciptakan kehangatan di antara kami.

Tapi kali ini, ia yang menelepon duluan, tepat di saat ada ayahku—kami berdua sedang menunggu klien. Aku sangat senang akhirnya Sakura berinisiatif meneleponku, tapi, jangan di saat ada ayahku!! Ayahku adalah tipe orang yang mengorbankan segalanya demi bisnis dan uang. Ia juga tidak terlalu memerhatikan wanita.

"Halo, Sasuke..." Suara lembut itu menyapa lembut gendang telingaku. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan selama berbulan-bulan. Dengan adanya Uchiha Fugaku di sekitarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menghubunginya, bahkan mengirimkan pesan teks singkat untuknya pun aku tidak bisa. Fugaku selalu memelototi setiap gerakanku bila ponsel adalah satu-satunya alat yang berada dalam tanganku.

"Sakura... maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Klienku akan datang beberapa menit lagi, dan aku..." Aku berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin. Ayah hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku, matanya dengan tajam menyuruhku untuk mematikan ponsel. Aku tahu ia ingin aku berkonsentrasi pada klien yang akan datang itu. Tapi teriakan Sakura benar-benar membuatku harus fokus pada suaranya itu.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa kesepiannya aku?!!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Nada suaranya bercampur antara marah dan sedih. Seandainya aku bisa berada di sana untuk menghiburnya... Minimal memeluknya atau mengusap rambutnya yang indah sewarna bunga sakura itu.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Aku sudah bersabar selama berbulan-bulan—SATU TAHUN!!—menunggumu pergi ke sana-ke mari mengurus perusahaanmu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli???" Sakura terdengar menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Siapakah aku, bagimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tergelitik. Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya dengan kalimat-kalimat indah yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. "Sakura, kau adalah..." Fugaku memelototiku dengan garang kali ini. Ia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merampas ponselku, membuatku diam sejenak, berusaha menjauhkan ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Lanjutkan, Uchiha Sasuke." Ia memohon. "Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya."

"Maaf Sakura, lain waktu saja..." Aku sedikit panik. Ayah berhasil mengambil ponsel dari tanganku. Samar-samar terdengar jeritan Sakura.

"Sasuke!!! Kenap—" Prakkkk...! Ponsel lipatku terbelah menjadi dua di lantai, lalu dilumat ganas oleh sepatu Bossway Uchiha Fugaku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Sakura.

"Maaf, Nak. Tapi kau tidak akan kuizinkan memiliki ponsel lagi." Ayah berkata sinis sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. "Klien kita sudah datang."

Aku hendak membantah, namun ia mengeluarkan ancaman. "Bila kau melanggar aturanku, gadis yang kau cintai itu hanya akan tinggal nama. Keluarga Uchiha tidak perlu penulis lepasan."

Dan aku pun bungkam, demi keselamatannya. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah tanggal perjanjian kami. Beberapa minggu lagi...

~_~_~_~_~_~

_Thank God I found you_

_(I'm thanking you)_

_I was lost without you_

_(So lost without you)_

_My every wish and every dream_

_(Every dream, every dream)_

_Somehow become reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_(Brought the sunlight)_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby I' so glad I found you_

Bandara Narita, 22 Desember 2009...

Aku melangkah keluar dari pesawat yang membawaku kembali ke tanah matahari terbit dari negeri Paman Sam. Pesawat sialan yang ditunda empat jam keberangkatannya. Dengan begini aku terlambat untuk perjanjian kami selama satu jam. Apa ia akan menungguku di taman itu?

"Taksi!!" Dengan cepat aku menyetop taksi, memberitahukan tempat tujuanku, dan menyerahkan segepok uang. "Secepatnya ya! Saya sedang terburu-buru."

Tanpa banyak protes, pengemudi taksi itu melarikan taksi dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus jalanan di Tokyo yang agak padat. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya bisa berdoa. Tuhan, bila Kau mengizinkanku melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Haruno Sakura, singkirkanlah semua hambata-hambatan ini...

Setengah jam kemudian, aku tiba di ujung jalan tempat taman itu berada. Jalan itu padat, dan baru kusadari bahwa saat ini adalah festival salju di Tokyo. Cerobohnya aku...

Tanganku bergerak cepat membuka pintu taksi dan segera keluar dari dalam kendaraan logam itu. Supir taksi tidak mencegahku, karena aku sudah membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari tafir normalnya. Kupaksa kakiku berpacu kencang melawan detik-detik waktu yang terasa berlalu sangat cepat. Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling taman tampak sengaja membuatku terhalang, aku jadi sulit menemukan sosok Sakura di taman itu. Nafasku mulai terengah-engah, uap putih muncul memburu dari hidung dan mulutku, warna putihnya lain dari pada salju dan semua benda-benda putih di sekitarku.

Dan, itulah dia. Gadis pink-ku yang baru saja bangkit dari kursi taman yang tampaknya sudah didudukinya cukup lama. Ia seperti akan... pulang. Kupacu kakiku lebih cepat dan... tanganku menggapai mantol merahnya.

"Sakura!" Gadis itu menoleh. Mata emeraldnya bertabrakan dengan mataku. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukanku, terisak-isak di dadaku. Kedua lenganku refleks bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Baru kurasakan betapa ia sangat kesepian, sangat, sangat merindukanku.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang..." katanya di sela-sela isakannya. Jemariku membelai-belai rambut merah jambunya yang halus.

"Aku pasti datang..." Kucium puncak kepalanya, lalu mendorong pundaknya menjauh sedikit dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha menatap wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Kau jahat!" maki Sakura. "Kau tidak menghubungiku! Apa kau tahu aku nyaris mati beku di sini?"

Mata onyxku menatap dalam-dalam bola mata emerald itu. Mata yang memancarkan kehangatan, mata yang membuatku hidup tiga tahun yang lalu...

"Sakura..." Aku sedikit bingung untuk mengucapkannya, tapi kucoba untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. "Tiga tahun yang lalu, pertama kali kita bertemu di sini, tahukah kau? Aku berniat bunuh diri dengan membiarkan tubuhku membeku di antara gumpalan salju ini, sendiri. Tepat seperti bagaimana kehidupanku selama delapan belas tahun.

"Tapi, saat itu, kau datang. Gadis berambut pink lugu dengan mata emerald memesona dan menawarkan kehangatan di dalamnya. Kau memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan' seperti yang selalu disebutkan oleh orang-orang, karena aku adalah pewaris utama Uchiha Max Corporation. Kau menganggapku sebagai laki-laki biasa, laki-laki tanpa gelar keagungan yang selalu dielu-eluukan oleh banyak orang. Kau membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri...

"Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh—karena kau tertarik. Kau sangat menarik, Haruno Sakura, dan aku garap hubungan kita ini bisa lebih lanjut..."

Buliran air bening mengalir menuruni pipi Sakura yang pucat. Kedua lengannya yang ramping memeluk tubuhku. Ia menangis lagi.

"Aku _selalu_ berharap hubungan kita tidak berakhir di sini, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu..."

Jantungku berdebar keras saat kusadari aku telah berlutut di hadapannya, menggenggam tangan kanannya, sementara sebelah tanganku mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang terbuah dari emas putih bertatahkan rubi merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura, lebih daripada mencintai diriku. Lebih dari segalanya di dunia ini. Kau adalah malaikat penyelamat yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. _Will you marry me_?"

Entah keluar dari mana kata-kata puitis seperti itu—seorang manusia es sepertiku tidak pernah pandai merangkai kata, bahkan kata-kata percakapan biasa. Mungkin wanita 'pemecah es' di hadapanku-lah penyebabnya. Kulihat ia mengangguk, dan dengan gemetar karena bahagia kupasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku menemukamu, malaikatku. Cincin itu akan berada di sana—di jari Uchiha Sakura—mungkin selamanya...

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby I'm so thankful_

_I found you_

╚[End]╗

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ~~~~

Finish chuuuuuuuu!!!

*jingkrak" gaje*

Ayo readers, review !!!

Readers : enak aja ! kita ga sudi tau ngereview author yang suka vakum" gaje !!

Aye : *nangis di sudut*

Tengz buat yang udah review chapter lalu ya !!

Love u MUCH !!

xoxo

-mysticahime-


End file.
